Mistletoe at Midnight
by ambiencealikw
Summary: This is the year that Lucius Malfoy will finally outsmart Severus Snape. It's all in the details, the small ones that nobody else ever notices.


**A/N: For Lauren, aka snapesmistress on tumblr, from the secret santa fic exchange as organised by hpfanfictionprompts.**

Severus Snape surveyed the ballroom with interest, his coal black eyes taking in every small detail. Of all the parties he was obliged to attend, the Malfoys Christmas Eve Ball was certainly the least horrible. This had nothing to do with the company, which was as dreary and uninteresting as ever, but rather the sincere pleasure Severus took in examining the decorations.

Narcissa told everyone that the house elves decorated, but knowing Lucius as he did Severus had always suspected his involvement.

It was in the small details that no one else seemed to notice. How every snowflake that slowly drifted from the Malfoys enchanted ceiling was perfectly formed, each different to the next. As they fell onto a person or the ground, they would shine brightly for a few seconds before disappearing. Severus grudgingly admitted to himself that it was an enchanting sight.

More enchanting was the exact pose Lucius stood in beside his dutiful wife, so that when the snowflakes inevitably landed in his hair they made his long silver hair sparkle in the light. Severus suspected that Lucius had placed the expensive chandelier in that position for this purpose exactly. No doubt the effect of this was meant to make Lucius seem charming and vivacious, but Severus merely thought he looked somewhat effeminate. He hid his smirk behind his glass of eggnog and turned to consider the other decorations.

Much more difficult to miss was the rather intriguing transfiguration spell Lucius had created for the house elves. They had all been given wings, and were taking great delight in flying from guest to guest, offering platters of hors d'oeuvres and refilling glasses. Every now and again it became necessary for Lucius to send a soft stinging hex towards one house elf or another that had become a bit too enthusiastic. Still, it was a humorous sight to see them flying around the ballroom, their usual subservient manner replaced with joy.

It had certainly surprised Severus to see the house elves so happy. He spared a brief thought for his most annoying student, Hermione Granger, who would probably have been delighted with their demeanour but then dismissed her from his mind just as quickly. Christmas was depressing enough without such thoughts.

Still, something about attending this party each year made the holidays bearable. Severus knew that in spite of his real allegiance, he was cut from the same cloth as Lucius, and so it was heartening to see that the man was still capable of enjoying simple pleasures. Perhaps there was hope for them yet, a life after the war to look forward to.

'What are you thinking about so deeply?' Lucius asked, coming to stand beside his long-time friend.

'Simple pleasures,' Severus replied, his eyes twinkling as he noticed that the chandelier had actually followed Lucius across the ballroom.

'I'll drink to that,' Lucius said, smirking in typical Malfoy fashion as he raised his glass. Severus raised his also, tentatively clinking their glasses together.

His wariness was warranted. The year before, doing thus had released a spell that had covered Snape almost entirely in mistletoe, effectively pinning him in place. Attempting to steal a kiss at midnight under the mistletoe was the favourite Christmas tradition of Lucius Malfoy. He took great pleasure in inventing greater and more elaborate spells every year with which to trap Severus. Of course, they could only ever be broken with a kiss, yet Severus always managed to find another way.

Many might think that after one such attempt, Severus would forever boycott the Malfoys Christmas Eve Ball, but it was a challenge of sorts. The more determined Lucius was in trapping him, the more pleasure Severus took in eluding him. His wand was always at his fingertips, his mind alert was he surveyed every inch of the ballroom for potential dangers.

Sometimes Severus wondered what had brought on this madness. Why would Lucius be so determined to kiss him, and why was it always at Christmas? It was a puzzle that he had spent years trying to figure out. Each year after being thwarted, Lucius would show no signs of giving up, and Severus always considered what would happen the next year if he gave in and allowed Lucius to kiss him.

Yet as soon as the night of the Christmas Eve ball approached, his resolve would harden and he would thwart Lucius once again.

Severus took a sip of his eggnog and watched Lucius for signs of trouble. As the night lengthened and no attempt came, Severus became confused. Had the Malfoy given up after all?

He left when all the other guests did, walking out to the Drawing Room and waiting in line for the Floo. Still there was no mistletoe, and no Malfoy. Severus stared straight ahead moodily, not even cracking a smile when two house elves awkwardly flew towards him, trying to place his coat on his shoulders. He took it from them and put it on, seeing that he was now at the front of the line.

Severus took a handful of Floo powder, threw it into the flames, and before he could speak the name of his home, Spinners End, he was sucked into the Floo connection and deposited in the office of one gloating Lucius Malfoy.

Sputtering and scowling, Severus got to his feet, brushing soot off of his coat, and glaring at Lucius.

'Hello Severus,' Lucius said from where he was indolently perched in a large armchair only a metre from where Severus had landed.

Severus ignored him, too busy wondering whether to be horrified or impressed. A quick glance around Lucius' office had illuminated the very large amount of mistletoe that covered every visible surface, and was now growing behind him to cover the large fireplace he had entered from. There would be no escape, not this time.

Lucius slowly got to his feet, savouring his victory, and Severus panicked.

'Why?' He asked desperately. Lucius didn't even pause in his advance, didn't bother answering. He let his lips do the talking instead.

Severus stilled, his eyes closing as he analysed the soft brush of Lucius' lips against his own. His body responded, adrenaline and endorphins flooding him, so that his heart raced and his muscles tensed. To fight or to surrender?

Lucius pressed closer, his hands like vices on Severus' shoulders, holding him in place as his kiss became more passionate, almost violent in its intensity. Crippled with indecision, Severus stayed completely still, allowing Lucius to kiss him but not participating.

'Stop thinking so hard,' Lucius growled. Severus felt that growl go through him and shuddered, and then Lucius was kissing him again, using his tongue to coax his mouth open, and then Severus found he could not think anymore after all.

When the kiss finally ended, and Lucius pulled away, Severus wondered why he had not given in years ago. Lucius Malfoy was a hell of a kisser.

Merry bloody Christmas indeed.


End file.
